Case records of 350 children diagnosed at the Putnam Children's Center Since 1943 as showing atypical development (infantile autism, childhood schizophrenia etc.) during preschool years, have been coded for computer analysis on over 450 variables reflecting medical history, development data, behavior at the time of preschool diagnostic evaluation, intelligence, EEG and neurological examinations, and subsequent academic and psychological status to the current time. The data collected reflects a variety of theoretical viewpoints. It is being analyzed for characteristics of the total and sub-samples, and correlations between developmental data, presenting symptoms, and subsequent history.